If the Soul is Screaming (Guardian of Crying) German Version
by OoJuliaoO
Summary: Nach Sirius Tod spricht der Junge der lebt nicht mehr, aber das ist nicht das größte Problem. Was, wenn Severus Snape in den Ferien nach dem Jungen sehen muss, doch nicht das vorfindet, was er erwartet hat. Severitus (Snape als Mentor) Harry/Hermine Warning: Gewalt, Tod, Misshandung, Vergewaltigung
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Professor Snape, Zaubertränkeprofessor und Haulehrer von Slytherin an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, schreckte von den Aufsätzen der Viertklässler hoch, die er gerade korrigierte, als es klopfte. Selbstverständlich hatte er ihnen noch einen ellenlangen Aufsatz über den Trunk des Friedens, einen starken Schlaf-Trunk, aufgegeben. Dass es nur noch zwei Tage bis zu den Feien waren interessierte ihn nicht.

Diese Extraarbeit war eine strikte Konsequenz der Handlungen der Schüler gewesen. In einem gewissen Maße konnte er verstehen, dass nach den Prüfungen kein Schüler mehr den Unterricht für sinnvoll befand, dennoch gehörten explodierende Kessel nicht mehr innerhalb der Toleranzgrenze des Tränkemeisters.

Zu seinem eigenen Ärgernis war er jedoch über den Aufsätzen eingeschlafen. Nicht, dass es ihn wunderte, denn jeder Aufsatz war schlechter als der davor. Snape machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz für das nächste Schuljahr bezüglich dieser Klasse.

Erneut klopfte es leise und er seufzte entnervt und sah zur Uhr. Kurz nach Mitternacht, also weit nach Ausgangssperre.

Er glaubte nicht, dass es Dumbledore war. Dieser würde das interne Flohnetzwerk benutzen und das selbstverständlich ohne eine Ankündigung. Seine Kollegen würden ihn durch einen Hauselfen holen lassen, da sie die Kerker verabscheuten, doch die Elfen klopften normalerweise und kündigten an, wer sie waren.

Zu müde um einen einfachen Zauberspruch auszuführen um zu erfahren wer es war, streckte der Professor sich und öffnete die Türe mit einem leichten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes. Er erblickte Potter. Und Potter war mit Abstand die _letzte_ Person, die er erwartet hätte, nachdem was an diesem Tag passiert war!

Dumbledore hatte ihn, per Flohnetzwerk natürlich, darum gebeten in sein Büro zu kommen, da er etwas wichtiges mit ihm, Severus, zu besprechen habe. Da Albus nunmal der Schulleiter war, hatte er keine große Wahl gehabt und war eine halbe Stunde später tatsächlich in Dumbledores Büro erschienen. Allerdings auf natürlichem Weg, an dem Wasserspeier vorbei. Snape mochte es nicht besonders unangekündigt in anderen Kaminen aufzutauchen. Zu viele Szenen, die er niemals hatte sehen wollen, hatte er dadurch schon erblickt.

Nachdem er also das Passwort „Erdbeerschnüre" gesagt hatte, war er wenige Minuten später in dem Büro des Schulleiters gewesen. Der besorgte Blick des Schulleiters gefiel ihm jedoch nicht. Severus hatte sich auf Dumbledores Bitte hin gesetzt und abgewartet was nun kommen würde. Er hatte ihm erklärt, dass er sich um den jungen Potter sorge. Der Goldjunge sprach nämlich nicht mehr seitdem Sirius gestorben war. Weder mit ihm oder einem anderen Lehrer noch mit seinen Freunden oder anderen Ordensmitgliedern, die ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihm hatten. Der Schulleiter hatte ihn also gebeten, etwas aus dem Jungen heraus zu bekommen.

„Wenn du es nicht hinbekommst, mein Junge, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter. Alle Personen mit denen er vielleicht sprechen würde haben es versucht." Snape war im ersten Moment sehr perplex gewesen, hatte Dumbledore verwirrt angeschaut und mühsam einen Kommentar zurückgehalten, der beinhaltete, dass vielleicht gerade das das Problem sei. Er persönlich würde auch nicht gerne von allen Leuten angesprochen und umsorgt werden, wenn gerade sein letztes Familienmitglied gestorben wäre. Das war wohl oder übel etwas was sie gemeinsam hatten.

Auf Snapes verwirrten Blick hin, hatten Albus' Augen amüsiert geglitzert.

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass er mit dir redet, Severus. Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass wenn du ihn reizen würdest Harry sein Temperament doch nicht so zügeln kann und dir etwas nicht allzu freundliches an den Kopf wirft. Vielleicht hilft es, wenn er sein Schweigen einmal durchbrochen hat." Severus hatte Dumbledore ziemlich deutlich seine Meinung zu seinem Plan gesagt, dass es Harry gut tun würde etwas Ruhe zu haben, doch letztendlich hatte Dumbledore es wieder geschafft sehr überzeugende Argumente darzulegen und ihn schließlich doch zu überreden.

So war er Potter nach dem Mittagessen bis zu dem See auf dem Schlossgelände gefolgt und hatte ein wenig gewartet, bis er hinter Harry getreten war und ihn mit seiner üblichen kalten Stimme angesprochen hatte:

„Mr. Potter?" Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, sah jedoch nur stumm zu ihm auf. „Ich würde Sie gerne kurz sprechen." Natürlich erhielt er auch hierauf keine Antwort.

„Es hört sich nicht so an, als könnten Sie sprechen ohne die Lippen zu bewegen, Potter!", spöttelte er, doch Harry ließ sich nicht reizen. Harry sah ihn nur weiterhin stumm an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Für so was hatte der Hauslehrer Slytherins nun wirklich keine Zeit! Wenn schon sollte sich McGonagall um ihn kümmern, schließlich war sie Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und nicht er.

Snapes Stimme war zu einem gefährlichen Zischen geworden:

„Mir mag es egal sein, ob Sie sprechen oder nicht, Potter! Dann muss ich mir jedenfalls nicht immer Ihre Lügengeschichten anhören, aber es gibt Personen die es interessiert. Ganz besonders Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger kommen fast um vor Sorge. Aber das scheint den Jungen der lebt ja nicht zu interessieren. Haben Sie sich wenigstens bei Ihren Freunden dafür bedankt, dass sie beinahe ihren Kopf riskiert haben, damit Ihnen nichts passiert? Wissen Sie, auch Granger und Weasley hatten eine Beziehung zu Black und trauern. Aber ich habe Dumbledore schon immer gesagt, dass Sie zu verwöhnt sind!"

Mit einem Satz stand der schwarzhaarige Junge, der bis gerade auf einem Stein gesessen hatte, auf und funkelte ihn an:

„Nur weil Sie herzlos sind, heißt das nicht, dass ich keine Gefühle habe, Sir! Es ist nicht mal eine Woche her und Sirius war die einzige Familie die ich noch hatte. Darf ich nicht um ihn trauern? Nur weil Sie ihn nicht mochten, Professor? Und glauben Sie mir eines: Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht verwöhnt. Da würde eher noch Voldemort auftauchen, mich umarmen und sagen er gibt seine Pläne zu Gunsten seiner Ballettkarriere auf!" Bevor Snape auch noch etwas darauf antworten konnte, war Potter schon auf dem Weg zum Schloss. Er konnte jedoch nicht das kleine Lächeln verhindern, was auf seinen Lippen erschien, da Potter erstens gesprochen hatte und zweitens wegen dem ausgesprochen amüsanten Vergleich mit Voldemort. Dennoch glaubte er nicht, dass er schlecht behandelt wurde.

Trotzdem hatte der Tränkemeister erwartet, dass Potter ihm die letzten drei Tage in Hogwarts aus dem Weg gehen würde. Doch nun stand Harry dort nervös auf seiner Unterlippe kauend und deutlich müde und wartete die Reaktion seines Zaubertrankprofessors ab.

„Mr. Potter, Sie sind sich im Klaren, dass es weit nach Ausgangssperre ist?" Der Junge trat immer noch nervös von einem Fuß auf den Anderen und wandte den Blick ab.

„nun, ja ich weiß, Sir. Aber Dumbledore wollte mich sprechen und es hat wohl etwas länger gedauert. Er meinte, ich solle Ihnen noch das hier geben", erklärte er leise und reichte Professor Snape zögernd den Brief.

„Es heißt immer noch _Professor_ Dumbledore! Und ich soll Ihnen jetzt glauben, dass Sie bis eben bei ihm waren, Potter?" Nervös nickte der Angesprochene und warf seinem Zaubertranklehrer einen kurzen Blick zu. Er sah ziemlich müde aus! Trotzdem wartete Harry immer noch auf seine Bestrafung für sein mehr oder minder respektloses Verhalten ihm gegenüber an diesem Nachmittag.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, würde ich Ihnen raten, schnellst möglich in Ihren Schlafssaal zu gehen, ehe ich mir doch noch eine Bestrafung für Sie ausdenke!" Eiligst nickte der Junge.

„Danke, Sir! Gute Nacht und entschuldigen Sie bitte mein Verhalten von heute Nachmittag!", murmelte er ehe er verschwand.

Severus sah ihm verwirrt hinterher. Was war heute bloß für ein Tag? Erst war Minerva ungewöhnlich nett ihm gegenüber gewesen, dann hatte Albus ihm mal nicht seine Brausebonbons angeboten und nun entschuldigte sich Potter wegen seinem Verhalten!

Trotzdem stieß Snape genervt die Luft aus. Hätte Dumbledore ihm nicht einfach persönlich sagen können, was auch immer in diesem Brief drinnen stand anstatt ihm Potter zu schicken?

In seinen Augen war er einfach nur arrogant und verwöhnt, genau wie sein Vater damals. Und genau da lag seit einer Woche das Problem!

Seit Potters Pate tot war, war nichts mehr von dem Stolz oder der Arroganz zu sehen. Es waren schlicht Lilys Augen, die ihn ansahen ohne Potters Trotz. Er hatte sich am Nachmittag zusammen reißen müssen, als er in diese grünen Augen gesehen hatte. Und ganz besonders wegen diesen Augen verwünschte er den Jungen regelmäßig! Der Ausdruck darin, den er in der letzten Woche gesehen hatte, erinnerte Severus sehr an Lilys Augen, als er sie Schlammblut genannt hatte.

Der Tränkemeister zwang sich dazu, nicht daran zu denken. Er hatte lange genug an diesem Schmerz gelitten, war lange genug ein Schatten seiner Selbst gewesen, wurde lange genug in seinen Träumen davon verfolgt. Es war ohnehin zu spät. Lily war tot. ER hatte sich nie bei ihr entschuldigt und würde nie die Chance dazu haben.

Leise seufzend öffnete er den Brief und brachte genug Konzentration auf, um ihn zu lesen.

 _Lieber Severus,_

 _auf Grund wichtiger Informationen, denen ich unmittelbar nachgehen muss, werde ich die gesamten Ferien abwesend sein. Ich bitte dich dem Orden mit zu teilen, dass ich auf Grund von Recherchen abwesend bin. Wenn etwas Unaufschiebbares auftreten sollte oder etwas passiert wird Fawkes mich finden._

 _Und noch eine Bitte an dich:_

 _Ich weiß, dass du keine sprühende Zuneigung zu Harry hast, dennoch bitte ich dich sein Wohlbefinden bei den Dursleys in den Ferien zu überprüfen. Ich habe keine richtigen Informationen, aber ich habe Grund zur Vermutung, dass er nicht besonders gut behandelt wird._

 _Ich würde der Sache selber nachgehen, aber ich werde mich sofort nach dem Gespräch mit Harry auf den Weg machen. Informiere bitte Minerva, dass sie die Jahresabschlussrede halten muss._

 _Pass auf dich auf, mein Junge._

 _Albus_

Was für Informationen hatte der Schulleiter erhalten, dass er den Orden nicht informierte und nicht einmal zwei Tage warten konnte, bis die Ferien anfingen? Und natürlich ... Der Goldjunge würde nicht gut behandelt ... Aber wenn Albus wünschte, dass er sein Wohlbefinden kontrollierte, würde er das tun. Auch wenn die Aussicht Potter in seinen Ferien zu sehen, nicht unbedingt Snapes Wünschen entsprach. Aber das beruhte wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit. Severus blickte noch einmal zur Uhr und löschte die Kerzen in seinem Büro. Eilig schritt er den Gang entlang zu seinen Räume um sich schlafen zu legen. Den Brief steckte er in seinen Umhang.

Snapes Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. Wahrscheinlich musste er sein Essen selber holen, anstatt es serviert zu bekommen und musste sein Zimmer selber aufräumen.

Von Harrys wirklicher Situation konnte er ja nichts ahnen ...


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1 Ligusterweg Nummer 4

„ _People say it's better to know the truth , but what if the ending's a bad one? Is it still better to know? Or is it kinder to keep that string of hope dangling? To believe that maybe if you just wait long enough, everything could still end the way you want."_

 _-Cynthia Lord, Touch Blue_

In der fünften Ferienwoche erschien eine in schwarz gekleidete Person mit einem leisen _Plopp_ vor dem Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Er strich seine Roben glatt und trat zögernd an die Tür **,** um zu klingeln. Eigentlich wollte er das hier gar nicht tun. Warum musste er das Potter-Balg auch noch in seinen wohlverdienten Ferien sehen? _Da würde er lieber in einem Fass die Niagarafälle runtersegeln._

Einige Sekunden nachdem der Mann den Klingelknopf, auf dem säuberlich polierten Klingelschild, gedrückt hatte **,** ertönten auch schon Schritte und ein bulliger Mann ohne Hals öffnete die Tür. Dieser starrte den Zauberer an und wollte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen, doch durch die schnellen Reflexe als Tränkemeister schaffte Snape es noch, einen Fuß in den Türrahmen zu stellen. Severus verkniff sich einen spöttischen Kommentar und trat ungebeten ein. Bevor das Walross anfangen konnte zu protestieren begann er zu sprechen:

„Guten Abend. Ich bin Professor Severus Snape, Lehrer an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei und -"

„Erwähnen Sie diese Worte nicht!", zischte der Mann, doch Snape sprach weiter ohne ihn in geringster Weise zu beachten:

„Und bin hier, um nach einem gewissen Mr. Potter zu sehen. Sind Ihre Frau Petunia und Ihr Sohn Dudley auch da?", fragte er ruhig und sah sich in dem viel zu sauberen Flur um, wobei sein Blick an einem Wandschrank hängen blieb. Irgendetwas an ihm war komisch ... Auf der Stelle verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder. Was sollte denn bitte an einem _Schrank_ , typisch für England, unter der Treppe komisch sein?

„Der Junge, meine Frau und mein Sohn sind nicht hier. Was wollen Sie überhaupt von uns?"

„Wie schon gesagt bin ich hier, um nach Mr. Potter zu sehen. Der Tod seines Paten Sirius Black vor einigen Monaten hat ihn schwer getroffen. Der Schulleiter bat mich nach dem Jungen zu sehen."

„Dieser verrückte Mörder ist endlich tot?" Snape hob in typischer Manier eine Augenbraue, nickte jedoch. Nun, so wie Mr. Dursley auf ihn, alle Worte die mit Zauberei zu tun hatten und die Flohkiste von Black reagierte, wurde Potter vielleicht doch nicht so sehr verwöhnt ...

„Ist der Junge morgen wieder da?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete das Walross von einem Mann wenig überzeugend und Snape beschloss aus einem unguten Gefühl heraus, das Haus noch etwas in unsichtbarer Form zu bewachen.

„Dürfte ich denn Harrys Zimmer sehen?", fragte er weiter.

„Ehm... Es ... Er schließt es immer ab, wenn er geht. Und nun bitte ich Sie zu gehen!"

„Gut. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend, Mr. Dursley", erwiderte der Tränkemeister möglichst höflich und ehe er sich versah, stand er auch schon auf der Straße und Mr. Dursley knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Wenige Sekunden später war nichts mehr von dem gänzlich in schwarz gekleideten Zauberer zu sehen, der sich in unsichtbarer Form auf die Gartenmauer setzte und ein Zaubertränke-Magazin hervor holte.

Nicht dass darin etwas stehen würde, was er noch nicht wusste, er war ja schließlich nicht umsonst MEISTER der Zaubertränke, doch von Zeit zu Zeit war es doch ganz interessant und die Angebote reduzierter Zutaten waren oft sehr nützlich.

Doch schon ein paar Minuten später schreckte der Mann durch einen Schrei aus dem Haus vor ihm hoch und steckte das Magazin wieder in seine Tasche ehe er sich auf die offene Terassentür zu bewegte.

„Wegen dir, Missgeburt! Hast du das verstanden?", schrie Mr. Dursley jemanden an. „Wenn auch nur einer was von diesem _Snape_ mitbekommen hat, wirst du dafür büßen, verstanden, Freak?" Als der schwarzhaarige Mann zusätzlich auch noch ein leises Wimmern vernahm, trat er entschlossen ins Wohnzimmer und bewegte sich, dank seiner Gewohnheiten als Spion, geräuschlos in Richtung der Stimmen. Doch schon kam ihm Mr. Dursley entgegen und Snape ließ seine Tarnung fallen.

„Wo ist der Junge?", knurrte er den Mann an und schenkte ihm einen seiner berüchtigten Blicke. In solch einer Situation wären die meisten Schüler des Tränkelehrers schon in Tränen ausgebrochen, doch der bullige Mann schnauzte ihn nur an, dass der Junge noch nicht wieder da sei. Severus jedoch war ein Mann mit einem sehr guten Gehör und er hatte Potters Stimme eindeutig als die der wahrscheinlich vor Schmerz wimmernden Person identifiziert. Diesem reichte es nun aber auch und er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus, ihn direkt auf den Mann vor ihm richtend.

„Lüg mich nicht an!", zischte er drohend. Das rief bei dem Mann die erwünschte Wirkung hervor und er deutete, deutlich blasser als vorher, auf den Schrank unter der Treppe.

„Soll das ein dummer Scherz sein?", knurrte Snape immer wütender werdend, doch der Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er erinnerte sich an das ungute Gefühl, welches er gehabt hatte, als er den Schrank das erste Mal gesehen hatte. _Aber diese Dinger waren so klein, dass da kein Mensch reinpasste, oder?_

Snape, der nicht ganz daran glaubte in diesem Schrank Potter zu finden, trat auf ihn zu und öffnete unsanft die Tür.

Was er dort sah, erschütterte den sonst so kalten Zaubertrankmeister sehr. In dem Schrank auf einer Matratze lag, halb bewusstlos und blutend, der Junge, der überlebt hatte. Mit einem schnellen Schritt war er bei dem Jungen und kniete neben ihm, doch selbst in dieser Position streifte sein Kopf noch die Decke.

„Potter? Können Sie mich hören?" Der Junge öffnete einen kurzen Moment die Augen, schien seinen Professor zu erkennen und gestattete sich in eine schmerzfreie Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Snape überprüfte sicherheitshalber mit einem kurzen Zauber, ob der Junge in einem stabilen Zustand war, ehe er sich Potters „Verwandtem" zuwandte und ihn mit grober Gewalt gegen die Wand drückte.

„Wie können Sie es wagen dem Jungen so etwas anzutun? Er ist Ihr Neffe! WO ist sein Zauberstab?" Zitternd deutete der Angesprochene auf einen Schrank mit etlichen Schlössern.

Severus Snape musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um den Mann nicht ins nächste Jahrhundert zu fluchen. An Beleidigungen verschwendete er keinerlei Gedanken, dafür war er schon zu zornig.

Auch wenn er Potter nicht besonders gern mochte, _das_ hatte niemand verdient. Zudem fühlte der schwarzhaarige Mann sich stark an seine eigene Kindheit erinnert.

Mit schnellen Schritten stand er vor dem Schrank, öffnete die Schlösser mit einem leisen „Alohomora", verkleinerte alle Sachen und packte sie in die vielen, versteckten Taschen seiner Robe. Den Zauberstab steckte er zu seinem Eigenen in das Holster an seinem Unterarm.

Mit vor Zorn sprühenden Augen wandte er sich noch ein letztes Mal zu Mr. Dursley um.

„Sie werden sehr bald vom Schulleiter und mir hören!", knurrte er. Dann trat er zu Harry und disapparierte zusammen mit ihm zu seinem Manor.

Eigentlich wollte er den Jungen in den Krankenflügel in Hogwarts bringen, doch dann war ihm eingefallen, dass Poppy in den Ferien nicht dort war, sondern in ihrem Haus nicht weit von Snapes, bei ihrer Familie.

Er beschwor kurzerhand einen Patronus und bat Poppy damit schnellstmöglich zu kommen.

Erst dann legte er den Jungen vorsichtig auf die Couch, ehe er sich mit einem einfachen Diagnosezauber einen Überblick über Harrys Verletzungen verschaffte.

Was ihm sofort auffiel war, dass der Junge stark untergewichtig war und ebenfalls einen gebrochenen Arm hatte. Snape schüttelte bestürzt den Kopf. Hatte er Potter doch einfach für einen wählerischen Esser gehalten, weil er am Anfang des Schuljahres immer so dünn war.

Im nächsten Moment erschien Poppy auch schon mit einem _Plopp_ in seinem Wohnzimmer. Außer Albus und Minerva war sie die einzige Person, für die die Apparierbarriere nicht galt.

„Sie schrecklicher Mann! Welche Verletzung haben Sie sich jetzt schon wieder zugezogen?" Ja, Poppy und er hatten eine lange gemeinsame Geschichte. Sie hatte ihn oft genug wieder aufgepäppelt, wenn er, vollkommen entkräftet, von einer Todesserversammlung wiedergekommen war oder in seltenen Fällen vor ihr zusammengebrochen war.

„Ich muss Sie wohl enttäuschen, Poppy. Dieses Mal geht es um Mr. Potter", antwortete er und deutete auf das Sofa.

„Ach du liebe Güte! Was ist mit dem Jungen passiert?"

„Dumbledore bat mich, nach ihm zu sehen, da er vermutete, dass es ihm bei seinen Verwandten nicht gut gehe. Ich habe ihm nicht geglaubt, sonst wäre ich mit Sicherheit schon früher dort hingegangen um nach ihm zu sehen", antwortete er ihr zähneknirschend.

„Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe, Severus. So etwas hätte wohl keiner erwartet. Wollen Sie Dumbledore nicht Bescheid sagen? Ich werde mit dem Jungen sowieso erstmal etwas beschäftigt sein", schlug die freundliche Medihexe vor. Außer Albus und Minerva war sie ebenfalls eine der wenigen Personen, die seine freundliche Seite kannten, was wohl daran lag, dass er ihr viel verdankte. _Zum Beispiel sein Leben._

„Sie haben Recht, vielen Dank!" Er trat zu dem alten Kamin und warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver in die Flammen.

„Dumbledores Büro, Hogwarts", verkündete er mit klarer Stimme. Poppys „Wann nehmen Sie endlich mein Angebot an, mich zu duzen?", ignorierte er geflissentlich und fand sich im nächsten Moment schon im Büro des Schulleiters wieder.

Sofort entdeckte er auch Fawkes und trat zu dem Phönix. Seine langen, filigranen Finger strichen über die weichen Federn und verweilten dort, während Snape nachdachte.

Warum er Poppys Angebot nicht annahm?

Nun, Snape hatte ganz einfach in seinem jungen Leben schon zu viele bittere Enttäuschungen erlebt. Er bevorzugte es Menschen nicht näher an sich heran und tiefer in sein Herz zu lassen als nötig.

Doch der junge Mann, der von den Meisten älter eingeschätzt wurde als er war, war nicht immer so gewesen. Im Gegensatz zu den Vermutungen der Schüler und auch einiger Kollegen war Snape, trotz seiner miserablen Kindheit, ein relativ aufgeschlossenes Kind gewesen. Ja, er hatte viel Zeit mit seinen Büchern verbracht, aber durch Lilys Freundschaft war er damals aufgeblüht. Zumindest bis sie nach Hogwarts kamen. Er hatte zur Genüge Ablehnung aus seinem eigenen Haus erfahren und Potter und seine Freunde hatten es geschafft ihn mehr oder minder zu brechen. Nachdem er Lily damals als Freundin verloren hatte, hatte der Junge namens Severus die ersten harten Züge seines heutigen Daseins angenommen. Die emotionslose Haltung kam nach Lilys Tod.

Er hatte sich damals so sehr gewünscht, dass sein Name statt ihrem auf dem Grabstein stehen würde, doch stattdessen hatte er das einzige Versprechen gegeben, was möglich gewesen war: Er würde Lilys Sohn mit allen Mitteln schützen. Doch anscheinend hatte er kläglich versagt.

Snape half vielen Kindern in Hogwarts, die von ihren Eltern misshandelt wurden. Selbstverständlich in allen Häusern, nicht nur in Slytherin. Er verabscheute Menschen, die ihren Kindern so etwas antaten, genauso wie er seinen Vater verabscheute. Das einzige Problem war, dass nur wenige Schüler freiwillig zu ihm kamen, deswegen hatte er sich darauf spezialisiert, die Anzeichen von Missbrauch zu erkennen. Und er war gut darin, sehr gut sogar, doch der Hass auf Harrys Vater hatte ihn blind gemacht. Snape hatte die Anzeichen bei Harry nicht nur nicht erkannt, sondern hatte, rückblickend, mit seinen zynischen Bemerkungen jedes Mal Salz in die Wunde gestreut.

Der Zaubertränkemeister war bekannt dafür, dass er ein Meister darin war, seine Gefühle zu verbergen und sein Temperament zu zügeln, doch er hätte es in Potters Situation nicht geschafft. Ein Anflug von ehrlicher Bewunderung machte sich in ihm breit, _dass_ der Junge es geschafft hatte.

Der Phönix schmiegte seinen Kopf in Severus' Hand und blinzelte ihn fragend an.

„Würdest du Albus suchen gehen und ihn hier hin bringen?", bat er den Vogel mit sanfter Stimme, welcher sich sofort aufrichtete und davon flog. Schnell hinterließ er Dumbledore eine Notiz und trat zum Kamin in dessen Büro.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, woher der alte Mann immer seine zutreffenden Vermutungen hat", murmelte der Slytherin vor sich hin, ehe er in den Kamin trat und „Snape Manor" sagte.

Die Medihexe zuckte zusammen, als der Herr des Hauses mit einem _Plopp_ wieder im Wohnzimmer erschien.

„Nun, Poppy, was haben Sie schon alles erfahren?", fragte dieser ruhig. Die Angesprochene wandte sich mit deutlicher Sorge dem, wie immer in schwarz gekleideten, Mann zu.

„Ich bin geschockt, Severus. Ich weiß nicht, wie das nicht auffallen konnte. Der Junge hat so viele schlecht verheilte Brüche, dass er eigentlich immer Schmerzen gehabt haben muss. Es ist traurig das zu sagen, aber er hat die ganzen Jahre über eine beachtliche, schauspielerische Leistung hingelegt. Was ist mit Albus?"

Snape wandte seinen Blick von dem blassen Jungen ab und wandte sich wieder der kleinen Hexe zu, die ihm gerade einmal bis zur Schulter ging:

„Ich habe Fawkes zu ihm geschickt. Er wird bald hier sein. Zumindest hoffe ich das für ihn", knurrte er leicht.

„Hast du dem Jungen schon Tränke gegeben?" Die Medihexe nickte.

„Allerdings hatte ich keine Aufpäppeltränke mehr und -"

„Sie stehen im Wohnzimmer eines Tränkemeisters, Poppy!", unterbrach Snape Poppy mit verräterisch zuckenden Mundwinkeln. Einen Moment sah sie ihn verwirrt an, ehe sie lächelte.

„Stimmt. Das war mir bei der Aufregung doch glatt entfallen!"

Der Slytherin schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und öffnete eine magisch versiegelte Tür zu seinem Labor, trat ein und öffnete einen Schrank.

„Bedienen Sie sich, Poppy. Es müsste alles da sein, was Sie brauchen!" Sie ließ sich nicht zwei Mal bitten und während Severus zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging flogen schon Tränke an ihm vorbei zu Poppy.

Snape bat einen Hauselfen Tee zu kochen und wandte sich dann zu der Frau um, die mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs Harrys Kleidung verschwinden ließ. Der Anblick der sich ihnen bot, ließ sie erstarren. Man konnte jeden einzelnen Knochen deutlich erkennen, zudem hatte kaum ein Teil seines Körpers eine _natürliche_ Hautfarbe. An den meisten Stellen war die Haut vernarbt oder von Blutergüssen geziert. Doch dem Tränkemeister fiel etwas an seiner rechten Hüfte auf und er beugte sich vor um es zu erkennen.

Es war ein Tattoo. Eine fein gestochene Feder, die sich bei noch näherem Betrachten aus winzigen Buchstaben zusammensetzte und diese Buchstaben ergaben Namen:

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Albus, Ron und Hermine. Dazu zwei Daten: 31.10 und 01.09.

Snape beschloss den Jungen irgendwann einmal darauf anzusprechen, ob das Tattoo für ihn eine tiefere Bedeutung hatte, als nur die Namen der Personen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten.

Poppy schien nichts aufgefallen zu sein, denn sie zauberte die Tränke in Harrys Magen während Severus der Versuchung nicht widerstehen konnte und kurz den Schwung der Feder nachfuhr.

Was wohl keiner vermutete war, dass die Kerkerfledermaus eine Schwäche für Tattoos hatte. Sein eigener Körper wurde von dreien verziert.

Poppy murmelte indes etwas und ein Pergament erschien, auf dem laufend Sachen vermerkt wurden. Snape wusste, dass Poppy nun erstmal nichts tun konnte und wartete auf den Hauselfen mit dem Tee, während sie den Jungen traurig betrachtete. Er seufzte leise. Ja, auch er machte sich Sorgen um den Jungen. _Wer würde das in dieser Situation nicht tun?_

Snapes eigene Kindheit war nicht schön gewesen. Von den Eltern nicht geliebt und geschlagen, ignoriert und verachtet. Aber soweit war es nie gekommen. _Es war regelrecht ein Wunder, dass Harry noch lebte._

Und dieser Junge, der dort bewusstlos lag, war ihre Hoffnung. Es wurde von ihm erwartet, dass er sich dem dunklen Lord entgegenstellte, ungeachtet seiner Angst, dem Verlust oder der einfachen Tatsache ob er das überhaupt wollte oder nicht. Man erwartete, dass er bereit war, wenn es zum Kampf kommen sollte und dass er in diesem Moment _ohne_ Angst kämpfte.

In seinen Augen würde Harry es mit Sicherheit schaffen, aber der Preis, den er dafür bezahlen musste, war hoch. _Zu hoch!_

Ein 16-jähriger Junge sollte andere Probleme haben. Und dennoch hatte Potter sich nie über sein Schicksal beschwert, selbst vor einigen Monaten im Ministerium hatte er sich dem dunklen Lord gestellt und überlebt. Zu einem hohen Preis: Sirius.

Nun, Snape würde sich hüten dies Potter oder einem seiner Kollegen gegenüber zuzugeben. Der Einzige, der seine Meinung in dieser Sache kannte war niemand anderes als Albus Dumbledore höchstpersönlich.

Er fragte sich, was sein Mentor so wichtiges zu tun hatte, dass er weder ihm noch dem Orden etwas sagte und einfach verschwand.

Mit einem Knall erschien einer der Hauselfen und brachte den Tee. Nachdem Severus sich bedankt hatte wandte er sich Poppy zu:

„Mach eine Pause, Poppy. Du bist schon seit knapp einer Stunde am arbeiten. Du kannst auch nicht mehr tun. Setz dich lieber zu mir, trink eine Tasse Tee und warte bis Albus hier auftaucht", bat er sie ruhig. Er wusste selber nicht genau warum er Poppy gerade duzte, aber er konnte genau so wenig sagen, warum er sie sonst immer siezte. Die freundliche, kleine Frau sah ihn überrascht an.

„Hast du mich gerade geduzt, Severus?"

„Scheint so!", antwortete dieser amüsiert, schenkte ihr eines seiner seltenen Lächeln und reichte ihr eine Tasse Tee, so wie sie ihn mochte. War er doch schon oft genug in den Genuss von Poppys Heilkünsten gekommen und hatte nachmittags mit ihr Tee getrunken.

Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt erschien mit einem _Plopp_ ein Mann mit langem weißem Haar und farbenprächtigen Roben in Severus' Kamin und sah sich um. Albus erstarrte jedoch sofort als er den blassen Jungen sah.


End file.
